


Зарисовка 3

by Psalm_22_4



Series: Цикл зарисовок [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отрывок из небольшого цикла зарисовок, в этот раз весь цикл решила разбить, потому что он может читаться по отдельности: разная стилистика, тонкая связь сюжета. Пусть будет так.<br/>Мультипейрингово, и вообще очень странно и болезненно. Но пусть будет и тут.</p><p>Бета решила остаться в тени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка 3

17 апреля выдалось аномально жарким для Лондона. На работе беспросветная скука, словно с быстро накатившей жарой остановилась и жизнь. Даже преступный мир, и тот расклеивается под солнцепеком и бездействует.

Поэтому в отделе все сидят по своим углам, и каждый занимается каким-то непотребством: кто заполняет отчеты годичной давности, кто раскладывает пасьянс, а кто-то болтает по телефону с друзьями, делая вид, что это важные переговоры с соседним отделом.

А я читаю гороскоп. 

Гороскоп на 17 апреля 2012 года. Колонка - Девы.

Мысли ползут, как сонные мухи, и каждое предложение приходится прочитывать по несколько раз. Солнечные лучи напекают макушку, прогревая копну волос так, что кажется - вот-вот, и они вспыхнут. Я уже чувствую запах паленых волос, но никто не закрывает жалюзи. Все ужасно устали от пронизывающего душу холода за эту зиму. 

"Так сильно влюбиться можно только по-настоящему! Вы втрескаетесь по уши - вообще забудете, где вы, кто и как вас звать!"* 

Усмехаюсь: где в этом городе можно встретить человека, в которого можно влюбиться? Тем более, в такой день? Не в час пик же в метро? Тем более, у меня машина.

\- Донован, зайдите ко мне, - инспекторская голова торчит из дверного проема своего кабинета, - побыстрее.

Смотрю на часы - двенадцать минут двенадцатого - для выговоров поздно (на это есть утренняя летучка), для собраний с начальством рано, а дел нет и не предвидится. Что же нужно старине Грегу?

\- Салли, - дверь кабинета захлопывается, впуская меня в приятную прохладу кондиционируемого помещения, - ты помнишь, что сегодня твоя очередь ехать к Джону?

Как я могла забыть? А день почти приятно начинался, не грозя никакими событиями, кроме вечернего просмотра сериалов по BBC.

\- Я не поеду, там псих! Он и Уотсона свел с ума, не зря же он в овощ превратился, когда этот умалишенный вернулся, чтобы добить Мориарти. Не удивлюсь, если все это была драматическая постановка.

Грегори морщится, но не останавливает меня. Тоже думает, что Шерлок виноват в том, что происходит с доктором. Человек угас у нас на глазах, а эта скотина так и не смогла привести его в чувство. Не удивлюсь, если этот псевдогений даже не извинился.

\- Салли, два выходных подряд, - Грег смотрит затравленно, - плюс сейчас ты уходишь с работы и едешь туда. Психа не будет. Ты помнишь, что сказал нам психиатр Джона? Обязательная стимуляция и разговоры с разными людьми. Ты сама согласилась, как и все, кто знает Уотсона. 

\- Я не знала, что будет настолько сложно... – Я, правда, не знала, но совесть и сострадание внутри меня уже начали жалобно петь задетой струной гитары. – Хорошо, я поеду.

Даже дополнительных подачек не выклянчиваю. Знаю, что тут есть и моя вина, и Андерсона, и инспектора. Псих нам все в кои-то веки доходчиво объяснил, не крича и не покрывая ругательствами. Единственный раз на моей памяти.

Еду на Бейкер-стрит. За окнами моей машины полным ходом расцветает весна. Действительно весна: влюбленные парочки целуются, парни ходят в ярких футболках, а белозубые юные улыбки обескураживают, заставляя томно улыбаться в ответ. И солнце, такое яркое и теплое, размягчает что-то загрубевшее внутри.

Приехала. Так хочется развернуться и уйти. Каждый раз потом отхожу от этого пару дней, напиваюсь и шляюсь по барам, чтобы вытравить этот осевший в мозгу отпечаток чужой черноты глаз. Словно ты прикоснулась к источнику неиссякаемой вселенской печали.

Но я бы была не Донован, если бы несмело стучалась в дверь. 

17 апреля. Удивительный день.

На пороге меня встречает маленькая красивая девушка. Длинные светло-русые волосы, спадающие на плечи встрепанной волной, а тень от ее ресниц просто огромна вокруг этих синих и таких смутно знакомых глаз.

\- Здравствуйте, я сержант Салли Донован, а вы что здесь делаете? - Я по привычке показываю удостоверение, никогда не покидающее меня. 

\- Гарриет Уотсон, - она грустно улыбается мне в ответ, пропуская меня в квартиру некогда знаменитого сыщика и его блоггера, - но зовите меня просто Гарри. Я - сестра Джона. Шерлок сказал, что сегодня никто не сможет прийти.

\- Он ошибся, - резко говорю я, злясь на этого полудурка, - во сколько вернется псих? Я думаю, вы можете уйти. Сегодня моя очередь приглядывать за Джоном.

\- Да ничего, - она провожает меня на кухню, - я отпросилась с работы, смысла на нее ехать уже нет. Может, вместе присмотрим за ним? В одиночку это, знаете ли, жутко...

Конечно, знаю. Поэтому согласно киваю. 

Она разливает чай по чашкам. А я смотрю на Джона, сидящего на табурете за столом. Он смотрит в окно.

Я уже раз десять здесь была, оставалась с Джоном, но до сих пор не могу привыкнуть. Непередаваемое чувство - не видеть на этом, некогда живом, лице эмоций. Вообще никаких. Ни одной. И это - не просто апатичная маска, а затягивающая, поглощающая свет дыра. Даже лучики солнца к нему не притрагиваются, обходя его стороной, огибая его контуры.

И глаза. Когда-то они были синими, а теперь - будто бы черные. И они прожигают насквозь, когда Уотсон смотрит на тебя. Хочется согнуться под тяжестью этого взгляда и заплакать. Он обнажает какую-то внутреннюю, твою боль. 

После возвращения Шерлока Джон перестал говорить. Вообще как-то контактировать с людьми. Последнее, что из него выбили - это была надпись: "Я не молчаливый. Я немой. Для всех". 

И вот бывший военный врач уже четыре месяца не выходит на контакт с людьми. А после случая, когда Холмс застал его на крыше дома в один из дождливых дней, у Джона Уотсона появился личный психиатр и курс психотерапии, в котором учувствуют все. Буквально.

\- Я уже рассказала ему все, что могла, - Гарри устало вздохнула, - может, ты поведаешь что-то новое. И давай сразу «на ты»?

Киваю. Видно, что хрупкая женщина еле держится. И это почему-то расслабляет: легче быть сильным, когда есть кому помогать.

Я начинаю рассказывать про очередные фокусы Андерсона. Этот остолоп забыл пинцет в трупе, и его нашли в пепле после кремации. Потом рассказываю новые байки про босса. Слухи из отдела.

Гарриет иногда смеется, вертя чашку в руках. Особенно ее радует, когда я называю Холмса психом. Не знаю, что меня дергает, и я все больше и чаще срываюсь на злобные шутки в адрес псевдодетектива.

А потом мы начинаем говорить о музыке, искусстве, фильмах, сериалах. Просто говорим и говорим, как обычные люди, в самой обычной жизни. 

Время и чай ускользают незаметно.

Пока вдруг сердца наши не екают куда-то в район пяток. Джон впервые за все это время эмоционально реагирует на мир. И реакция эта для нас оказалась ужасающая. 

Слезы, текущие из глаз,- словно жидкая боль и печаль. Поседевшие волосы, брови, ресницы - только оттеняют весь ужас. Это не описать словами. Это словно увидеть, как умирает мир и все, живущие в нем. Чистейшая печаль.

\- Джонни, - сестра гладит его по голове, а слезы только сильнее льются из глаз его измученных глаз, - милый, что случилось? 

\- Пошли вон, - приперся чертов псих, как всегда вовремя, - обе! Быстро!

\- Тебе не кажется, гений, - последнее слово выплевываю со всем отвращением, что скопилось во мне за последние месяцы, - что не тебе нас выгонять?

\- Ничего, Салли, - Гарриет тянет меня за рукав к выходу, я и не заметила, когда успела вскочить со своего места, - пока, Шерлок! Сделай все правильно!

И она выталкивает меня на улицу. Я все еще злюсь, на душе погано, и хочется выпить.

\- Может быть, зайдем в бар, - Гарри улыбается мне своей солнечной усталой улыбкой, - тяжелый выдался день. Но такой успех - тоже успех. Я думаю, все это к лучшему, если Холмс не напортачит. 

Я соглашаюсь. 

И не жалею, даже когда меня пьяно пошатывает в дверях чужой квартиры. Даже когда я оказываюсь в чужой постели. Меня почему-то ничего не смущает: ни длинные светлые волосы, щекочущие меня всюду, ни женская грудь, ни отсутствие опыта.

Я смотрю в синие глаза, в которых отражается оранжевый цвет ночника. И я вижу в них солнце. И это так контрастирует с другими, точно такими же, глазами. Вообще со всеми глазами, которые я видела в жизни. Эти живые. 

Это солнце греет, но не сжигает. Такое теплое и весеннее.

У солнца слегка солоноватый вкус с горчинкою, которая бывает после того, как разжуешь нагретую лучами травинку. 

У солнца запах раскаленной меди и горячего песка, который пропитался бризами морей южных стран.

Это пир замерзшего человека. Пир света. И кажется, что вот этот чертов пир во времена великой чумы - это самое лучшее, что я сделала за всю свою жизнь. Я отогрелась, расцвела.

Я отогрела руки, пропуская их через золотистые шелковистые волны. Я отогрела губы, припадая к разогретому песку, волосками рассыпанному на коже, пахнущей медью. Я отогрела себя изнутри, чужим дыханием с запахом алкоголя и ветра с юга.

Утро встречает меня ярким и жарким светом. И жуткой головной болью. Сегодня все кажется неправильным. Почти отвратительным.

Я вспоминаю вчерашние слезы Джона в его отражающих боль, бесцветных глазах. Я вспоминаю солнце и пламя в синем омуте чужой радужки. И смеюсь, смеюсь, смеюсь. Пока голова не начинает раскалываться, а слезы не катятся ручьем. Нет, не отвратительно. Совершенно правильно.

\- Втрескаетесь по уши… - я почти задыхаюсь, сжимая в пальцах смятые простыни.

\- Что? - Сонный вопрос заставляет покраснеть, хорошо, что сегодня выходной.

\- Есть хочу, - буркаю я, ожесточенно выбираясь из кровати, но только сильнее запутываюсь в постельном белье. 

\- Ты теперь уйдешь? - Гарри смотрит серьезно, слегка наклонив голову набок и приподнявшись на локтях. 

До боли, до рези в глазах напоминая мне своего брата. Меня передергивает: нельзя, чтобы и этот человек угас. И это светило потеряло свой огонь. Это бесчеловечно. Кажется, я действительно ненавижу психа.

Нельзя снова замерзнуть. 

\- Нет, я теперь верю в гороскопы. 

 

*Запись из реального гороскопа, выуженного где-то в сети.  
P.S. Написано отсрочено, под впечатлением от исполнения «Когда Гарри встретил(а) Салли» на лотерею.


End file.
